Half Genie Hero and Ten alien single hero
by Humatrix-X-24
Summary: After losing his family, friends and even his home world, Ben Tennyson, hero of the universe gets transported to another world after defeating his greatest enemy. he finds himself in a new world, now he fights alongside a young girl who is part Human and part Genie. And she is able to transform to, what else do these two have in common. Two races in one body and transformation, see
1. Prologue

It has been a few months since Ben gained Omni, and so far the hybrid transformation has been proven useful. Because Omni has all of the powers of Ben's aliens wrapped up in one form he doesn't need to transform to use his other abilities. And because he has all of the transformations powers Ben has learned to combine their abilities to make them more powerful. 

An example would be using Feedback's energy absorbing powers plus Atomix's energy burst ability, by absorbing energy he can double up the atomic blast's power. And with the combined brain power of both Gray Matter and Brain Storm he can solve any problem he comes across. 

Having a one alien arsenal sure comes in handy, as Omni Ben has gained a full understanding of how Kevin felt when he first absorbed the omnitrix's power and went rouge. Other than the power he also knew how it felt to be a freak of nature, a hybrid of multiple species at once when he got stuck in that form for a week and every alien race thought he was an abomination. 

In addition Ben's update to the omnitrix has also given him a partial transformations ability which gives him the power to turn parts of his body into his alien's and grow extra body parts. He also has an ability function which obviously gives Ben the power to use his alien's abilities without transforming.

For about two weeks now, Ben was assigned by his grandfather Max Tennyson to go investigate recent attacks on nearby planets. 

As it turns out the attacks have came from malfunctioning Vilgax Drones that were left there a couple years back that reactivated. 

After finishing his investigation, Ben reported the defective robots and headed home, however to the former's demise his home, friends and family were long gone before he even got back to earth. 

"Man I can't believe it's been two whole weeks, and who knew busted Vilgax drones would be so hard to deal with that last one put a crick in my neck" Ben said. 

The last drone he faced was actually functioning properly and was adaptable, it took a combination of Ben's strongest heavy hitters and Gray Matter's smarts to take him down. 

Once he approached earth his eyes widened in horror, his planet was in ruins with a familiar looking space ship near the moon. As he landed he saw his hometown in flames, the plumber headquarters destroyed in front of his grandfather's cover up plumbing store, and worse, his family and friends laying on the ground dead. 

"No, no, no, no, no what happened here" Ben said teary eyed as he saw his parents laying on the ground not breathing and bleeding. He than turned to see Gwen and Kevin both not moving or breathing, Gwen laid against a bit of rubble while Kevin at her feet both holding hands. He turned to se his revonnahgander plumber partner Rook impaled through his mid section on a large stone spike, his proto-tool next to his severed arm. 

His glance then fell on his grandfather, who was hanged on a rope by his waist with multiple bruises all over his body, his eye opened and saw Ben. 

"Ben" the old man tried to say in a raspy voice, "Grandpa" Ben yelled helping his elderly relative off the rope by turning into Omni and threw a diamond shard at the rope at the same time using Gravattack's Gravity powers to lower him down. "Grandpa what happened here who did this too everyone" Ben demanded helping Max sit down, "Ben, he, they took us by surprise (cough) (cough)" Max wheezed weakly, "they said first they'll destroy everything you love, then they said they'all destroy you next". "Who do grandpa I'll make them pay" Ben said slamming his fist on some near by rubble, "It... Was... Malgax" those were Max's final words before he... Passed.

"Grandpa? Grandpa? NOOO...", almost an hour later Ben had given his family and friends a proper burial, and mourned over the loss of his beloved family. 

"Who ever your are Malgax" Ben said clenching his fist, " no matter what you are" he looked up from the graves of his family and friends, "I will find you..." Ben said sniffling. "And make you regret setting foot on my home world", "indeed we already regret being in this pitiful rock" two familiar voices said. 

Ben turned around to see a weird hybrid between Vilgax and Malware "YOU" Ben said sinisterly his teeth clenched and fist at the ready, "I swear to you two, I will make you pay for what you did, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR CROSSING PATHS WITH" Ben then slammed down hard on his omnitrix's face plate "BEN TENNYSON" he said while transforming.

When the bright emerald flash of the Omnitrix dissipated, standing in Ben's place was a seven foot tall pale light green reptilian alien with a long lizard like tail and dark green hair wearing a sleeveless full body jumpsuit with multiple omnitrix symbols located throughout his body. 

He shot a completely terrifying glare towards Malgax, Clenched his fists, "OMNI" the alien yelled. 

Name Omni

Species Omnisapian

Description Omni appears as a large humanoid lizard with pale light green skin. He also has dark green hair along with emerald green eyes. The uniform provided to him by the omnitrix is similar to four arms except less bulky. The torso of the outfit resembles Ben's shirt, the pants area resembles diamond head's but has a hole in the back to compensate for his long tail. On his face, shoulders, elbows, hands both palm and back, knees, feet, top only, and on the dorsal surface of his tail are numerous Omnirix symbols. The omnitrix itself located on his chest.

Powers Omni is equipped with the powers of all the aliens of the Omnitrix. He can transform his features into those of the aliens and has the power to use their abilities. These capabilities that he has are what make him the most powerful being in the universe. Omni can also combine the powers of different aliens to create stronger powers along with making weapons out of alien DNA as inspired by Skuurd. He can even use the powers of a celestialsapian. Due to his unique powers Omni is far stronger compared to any other alien race.

Other knowledge this unique transformation Ben has gained was the result of an accident with the omnitrix. When Azmuth called Ben op Galvan Prime to give him an update on the omnitrix a few way bads appeared. After promptly defeating them The omnitrix malfunctioned and all the DNA got erased except for one from an unknown life form. As it turned out a few of Ben's bad guys planned to finally destroy him by erasing the omnitrix. After a slight trauma Ben turned into his new alien which had all the powers of all his aliens. Though he missed all the transformations he originally had, he was glad their demise hadn't been in vain, they were used to create a new member of his arsenal. So to put it in a way, Omni is the only one of his kind.

"So you have a new transformation, no matter Tennyson, we've seen all your Tricks over the years" the abomination said, "how should this one be any different?" He asked.

"This one is different because he is the only transformation I have left and the strongest" Omni stated his arms glowing green. "He's a combination of every one of my aliens having all their powers" as the glow on Ben's arms lessened his arms were revealed to be that of Armadrillo and Diamond Head. "The form which I will use to finally destroy you" Ben said as he charged towards Malgax.

As Ben ran towards Malgax, the mutant monster went for a back hand at Ben, but using Ghost Freak and Big Chill's powers Omni went intangible and passed by the incoming fist. 

He then turned back to solid and gave a Talpaedan punch to Malgax knocking him back then shot diamond shards at him pinning him down. 

Ben then used Humongosaur's powers to grow seventy feet tall "This is for my parents" Ben said slamming his oversized fist on the monster. "These are for Gwen and Kevin" Omni's arms then turned into Diamond head's and Heat Blast's, he then slammed each fist on Malgax one at a time. "This is for Rook" Ben said as he turned his leg into Kicken Hawk's slammed it down hard on Malgax, grabbed him with it and tossed him in the air. 

Omni then grew Astrodactyl's wings and jet pack and flew right above them gradually rising Malware Vilgax hybrid still seventy feet tall, "and this one is for grandpa Max". Ben turned his arms into Alien X's and slammed him down so hard he created a small crater in the earth.

"Must resort to back up plan" Malgax said as he reached for a small hand held laser. "And just to make sure you both stay down." Ben said as he grew Feedback's antennae. he stuck both into Malgax and sucked all the energy out of the hybrid.

"How is this possible? We destroyed everything you hold dear, why are you still fighting? You have nothing left to live for" Malgax asked. 

Ben grit his teeth and transformed his face into NRG's, his right arm into chromastone's, and his left arm into Atomix's, "That's why, you took away the only things I loved, now you both are going to pay with your lives". 

Ben charged up all of his energized limbs, pointed all three at the monster, "Tennyson you may be able to avenge your comrades with our death, but not before we cast you into oblivion" Malgax said as he pointed the hand held laser at Ben.

"Goodbye forever Ben Tennyson" Malgax then shot the laser at Ben but he dodged it and blasted the monster with his energy beams there by disintegrating him until there was literally nothing left. 

'It's finally over' Ben thought, 'two of my most greatest enemies are finally gone' he walked away from the crater towards the direction of the laser. "Now what?" Ben asked himself, just then a portal opened up and started pulling him in, "perfect I just had to ask?" he yelled. He tried to get away but the vortex was to strong and sucked him in, as of right now, Ben was being pulled out from his world and is being sent to another one

Once he came through the portal, he found himself in a burning town. "Woah jeeze!!!!" He yelled putting some of the fires out with Water Hazard's hydro blasts and Arctiguana's ice breath.

He turned to see a girl with a long purple pony tail in genie get up fighting off some pirates.


	2. Chapter 1: Genie meets alien

Ben had stopped spraying water and breathing ice when he saw a purple haired girl fighting pirates. And also she was wearing a sort of Genie styled outfit. He rushed over and punched one of the pirates away with Four Arms' fist.

"Woah first pirates now a lizard man!? What's next?" The girl said, "pretty sure our focus now should be fighting off these pirate guys" Ben said. "Oh right", the girl then swung her head and whipped her hair, knocking the pirates back. Ben had... been impressed, "you can fight with your hair? That's kinda cool, although I can do the same" Ben said growing Molestache's mustache.

He start punching the pirates with his facial hair, "woah that both cool and funny" the girl said. The pirates then retreated, "they're not getting away on my watch" Omni said. "Mine either" the girl yelled as the chased after them, Ben had turned his legs into XLR8's.

"By the way name's currently Omni" Ben said, "real name is Ben" he added, "hi Ben, mine is Shantae, thanks for the save" the girl said. Once they were close to them a bit of rubble fell in front of their path. "Look out!!" Ben yelled pushing Shantae out of the way. "Woah thanks, but how do we get up there?" She asked.

Ben grew spider monkey's extra arms and turned his main ones into an arachnachimp's. "Maybe those chains can help" he said pointing to them, "hey yeah" the violetette started to dance then at the last move said "Transform!" And like that she was a little purple monkey.

"Oh you can shape shift to?" Ben asked, the Shantae, now a monkey, nodded and scrambled up the chains. Ben then shot a silk strang from his tail and swung up. "Come on" he said rushing to the top, they both reached and jumped down.

They finally reached where the pirates were gathering, Ben had turned his left arm into Wild Mutt's.

"Gotta be ready for anything" he said, Shantae nodded, all of a sudden a pirate ship appeared being carried by what looked like a large three eyed sea snail. On top was a purple skinned pirate girl, "Risky Boots! I knew it!" Shantae yelled.

"What is going on exactly?" Ben asked readying his claws, "I know you stole uncle's plans for the dynamo, give them back!" Shantae yelled. "Seriously what's going on?" Ben asked

"What's going on is that I am going to use these plans to finally rule this world and nothing can stop me" the pirate said. Ben then grew to the size of Atomix combined with Gravattack "oh yeah well no one takes over a world when Ben 10 is around, cone on Shantae" he said.

The girl nodded and jumped on his shoulder, the sea snail pirate ship blasted them with Cannon balls. Ben had used Gravattack's orbit to throw. Them back, Shantae jumped off and whipped a couple with her hair returning them to sender.

The pirate girl, now known as Risky Boots, jumped off the crow's nest and shot some rounds at Ben's associate with her blunder bust. To which he blasted the projectile with Jetray's neuroshock eye lasers. "How about some tail!?" The alien then swung his tail at Risky and sent her caneering into her pirate ship.

"Oh you are starting to get on my nerves, okay my" the name was pretty long, but apparently the acronym was. P.O.O.P.T.O.O.T.

Part

Omni

Organic

Partially

Titanic

Ocean

Optional

Tinkerslug

Ben had fallen on his back laughing continuously saying it's name, "pooptoot, pooptoot, HA HA HA AH AH AH HA HA HA HA HA HA" he cried laughing uncontrollably. "Stop saying it's name, it's getting angry" Risky said, the monster slug was turning bright red. "Oh now not happening on my watch" Ben said, Shantae had gotten of the boat after kicking four pirates butts at once. "May I suggest blasting it in the gun powder room?" Shantae suggested.

Omni smirked, then turned his arm into Ultimate Swampfire's and tossed one of his napalm shells into it. Which had exploded triggering a chain reaction that sent the poop toot sky high. Shantae had grabbed the blue prints for the so called Dynamo and jumped for joy and Ben turned back to human, "yay we did it we did it" she kept screaming.

And after kissed Ben's cheek to which he blushed at, then she stopped realizing what she had done. "Oops sorry" she apologized, "it was an accident please don't take it the wrong way". Ben then raised his hands placatingly, "don't worry it was an accident, I can understand that" he said.

"Oh say have you seen a large lizard man around?" Shantae asked, "actually that was me" Ben said turning back into Omni and returning to human form. "Woah you're a shapeshifter, that's awesome, wait I have to introduce you... er... come on" she said pulling Ben's arm.

"Any ways I use this device to transform, how about you?" Ben asked trying to keep up. "Oh I can transform naturally, you see I'm half genie" the girl stated. "Oh cool, woah! Hey watch it you're gonna tear my arm off" Ben screamed trying to keep it together. Or rather himself together from being torn apart.

The genie girl blew a whistle and a large bird came. "Hey you ready Shantae?" A girl riding the bird asked, "you bet and I got a new friend to" Shantae added. Ben waved and they flew out.

Later on they arrived at a little town, more specifically a little shop. Ben had rotated her shoulder to make sure it wasn't broken. "And you say Risky just sailed off like that?" An old man asked, which Ben heard Shantae call him uncle.

"Yeah, she completely gave us the slip, I'm sorry uncle" Shantae apologized. "There there my dear, at least no one got hurt and you got the Dynamo blueprints back" Uncle said. "Well it's the effort that counts" Ben said done with his arm inspection.

Just then a pudgy man walked in, "well your fired" he said to Shantae. "Fired? AGAIN!?" the genie exclaimed, "the heck why?" Ben asked. "The city was burning in fire and tinker bay pirates are running around Willy nilly" he said. "Hold on I can help" Ben said then turned into Omni and flew out of the store.

He returned a second later and had all the pirates tied up, "there, the pirates are caught, the town is back to normal and not on fire, everything's back to normal" he said turning back. "Amazing, would you like to take her place as this town's hero?" The man asked again.

"WHAT!?" Shantae screamed, "no!" Ben said sternly, "I may be a hero, but this was her job, plus it's not my way to take away the jobs of other heroes. Plus I am her accomplice in stopping Risky so technically she also caught them" Ben said. "Too bad, well I must be off" the man said, "great, this is the fifth time already" Shantae said.

"You get used to it" Ben said, "come on, maybe you can get your job back if you help people around the town" he suggested. "Hey great idea, and maybe you can get a hero postition with me" the genie girl said, "I was a hero before, kinda lost my family though" he said. "I'm sorry" Shantae said, "it's fine besides they wouldn't want me to mope all my life" Ben declared.

"Like in my old world and possibly beyond I will remain a hero, to help those who need it and protect those who can't protect themselves" he boasted. "Wow Awesome, you really are some sort of super hero" the half genie exclaimed in excitement. "By the way what is your name" the old man asked, the shapeshifter smirked, "Ben Tennyson, but call me Ben 10 for short" he said.

"Well times are wasting let's hurry and go help some one" Shantae exclaimed excitedly and pulled Ben out. Then both had bumped into a tall man wearing a lab coat, an orange shirt and green goggles. "Oh greeting a young Tennyson" he said, "Professor Paradox!?" Ben said surprised.

He stood in awe, one of his friends from his original world "well at least you're still alive" Ben said. "Barely though? Malgax had taken a lot of my power, but luckily you managed to finally destroy him" Paradox said.

"So what happens now?" Ben asked, "well for one thing, I shall tell you a little fact, you are not the only Ben, when you were sucked into the portal it split you into parts of yourself and regenerated them into full Ben's". The teen's eyes went wide, "so am I the original Ben or no?" He asked.

"As I said, you were split into parts and regenerated into full Ben's, meaning all the Ben's including yourself are all the original Ben" the time traveler explained. Ben sighed in relief, "well that's good to know" he said, "I would think so, anyway I came here to tell you about this new world you are in and that, unfortunately stuck in" Paradox said.

"Lay it on me" Ben said "if I am stuck here, might as well make a mark" he added. "Actually I think it'd be best if she told you" Paradox said referring to the half genie. "Me? why!?" She asked, "I thought a native resident to this world would be much better suited to teach a new comer" the time traveler explained.

"He does have a point" Uncle said stroking his beard, the genie sighed "okay" she said giving a shy smile. "I guess if Ben really needs some help I can teach him about this world". She blushed a little, Ben smiled, "well come on you can tell me on the way" he said as they ran out the door.

Only to have Paradox appear next to them, "oh before I forget, here" he said Oh before I forget here" he said giving Ben the Nemetrix, "what's this for... OOOOOWW!?!?!?!?!" The divine zapped Ben then he tout it in his Null space projector.

It's like the null void projector except it doesn't have any life in it. "What was that for?" He asked "sorry but by doing that you have gained a new transformation, rest assured this form is able to be controlled despite it being composed of predators" Paradox said.

Ben activated and turned into a new alien, In the transformation Ben's clothes were replaced with a jumpsuit similar to Omni's except the legs were replaced with shorts and was Ruby red. The new creature was similar to said hybrid alien as well except it had red skin and dark red hair. It's eyes were ruby red and it had sharp fangs. It's hair ran down its back taking the shape of dorsal fins. In addition multiple Nemetrix symbols appeared around the new alien's body and the Omnitrix's symbol was replaced by the Nemetrix's. Ben's hands then turned into four fingered claws and his legs looked similar to a dinosaurs'. When the transformation was complete the new alien roared and got down on all fours.

Name: Predator

Species: Predasapian

Description: appears similar to Omnisapian except is composed of DNA from various Predatory aliens. Like an Omni's uniform is a full body suit except the legs and sleeves go down to only its fore limbs. This species is red instead of green and is more animalistic. And due to DNA they are quite comfortable consuming live creatures. This creature is surprisingly not aggressive, rather it has a large degree of protective instincts. When Ben is in this form, he feels like an animal parent defending its babies when he is defending his friends.

Powers: like Omni able to transform his features into those of the Nemetrix predators. And in addition is able to copy their powers. Abilities that require different body types, he is able to shape his body to fit that description.

Notable facts: this life form was created after the Nemetrix and the Omnitrix user made contact with its energy. Thanks to this the DNA crossed over to the Omnitrix and allowed it to create this new form.

Ben looked at himself, and was impressed "wow talk about double the arsenal" he said observing his new body. "Indeed, and now I am off to tell the other you's about their current predicament, or should I say have told them. Time travel makes verb tense very confusing" Paradox said.

"Actually one of you I told was in his predator form and he bit me" he added showing the bandage. "Right... er sorry?" Ben said as the two ran off.


	3. Chapter 2 Mermaid Trouble

After Ben and Shantae exited the store they went around to find some one to help. "See anyone?" Ben asked Shantae spoke up, "not yet, quick fallow me" she said . The two had found themselves in from of some sort of bathing establishment.

"Uh what is this?" Ben asked, "a bath house, it's a good place to get information" Shantae said but Ben refused to go in. She then got behind him and kicked him into the building, he accidentally fell in the water.

"Oops sorry Ben" the half genie apologized and helped him up "was that really necessary?" He asked then went wide eyed. The whole place was currently occupied by girls, he turned his face into Wild Mutt's to avoid seeing anything. "So where do we start?" He asked, though he sounded like he growled.

"I'll go ask just stay out of trouble" Shantae said before speaking to the proprietress of the place. The vulpimancer faced hero sat on the floor, then felt like something was moving closer to him. He ignored it, but generated a small electric field using Shocksquatch's powers as a defense mechanism.

"Hi there" a feminine voice said, "you new around here?" Another asked. "Well yeah, kinda just got here" Ben admitted, "hmm, maybe we'll give you the tour" a third female voice asked. "Not thanks already got a tour guide" Ben said then felt Shantae drag him out "come on Ben, I found something" she said.

"OWWW!!! can you please go easy with the arm" he said. Once they were out Ben turned his face back and fallowed her, "so what's going on?" He asked. "Fallowing a lead on some strange things in mermaid falls" she answered, "mermaids? You know out of all my adventures I can honestly say that I've never met a mermaid" Ben admitted.

"Really?" Shantae said, "unless an alien fish man counts" Ben added, they then spotted a distressed girl in... rather revealing clothing. Ben had turned his head away, "help, the beautiful girls from my village" the distressed girl squealed "they've disappeared, I heard there was a guardian genie in this village, she must be you, will you please help my village" she pleaded. Ben placed a hand in her shoulder, focusing on her face, "don't worry we'll get them back" he said.

"Yeah we will" Shantae yelled out of enthusiasm, the distress girl was so happy from hearing that, that she glomped Ben. To which he blushed at and Shantae had to pull him out of the awkward grasp.

She then gave them a map to mermaid falls, "you know that is oddly coincidental" Ben commented. "Yeah but let's hurry, my friend Sky can get us there fast" Shantae said. They then raced to a shop that specializes in birds.

The same girl from earlier who picked up Ben and Shantae was the proprietress of the place. "This is a map to mermaid falls, you going there?" She said, "looks that way" the half genie said. "Well better be careful, the mermaids around those parts can be very dangerous" Sky advised.

"Especially the salt water variety", Ben shrugged "I've faced plenty of underwater foes, but I'll keep in mind of your warning" he said. Sky ten looked at him, "oh you were the guys from before, nice to meet you, Name's Sky" she greeted shaking his hand. "So did you ask out my friend there?" Sky asked with a coy smile. The two then jumped, "our relationship is nothing like that it's just a misunderstanding we're friends" they both said.

"The fact that you're copying each other says otherwise", Sky giggled, the mayor came back and brought an orange haired girl wearing a lime green genie outfit. "I'm your replacement" she said, "Holly Lingerbean half genie for hire".

The two half magic beings were about to argue until Ben intervened "let's just get to mermaid falls before anything else bad happens and also since you fire my friend even though she stopped that Risky girl" he turned his mouth into Echo Echo's.

"Maybe. You. Should. Hear. This." He then released a powerful sonic blast. "While they're down, come on come one let's go" he said urging them to get on the giant bird. A young man then came over to them, "hey Shantae who's the new guy?" He asked.

"Names Ben, uh your name?" The shapeshifter asked, "bolo" the man answered. "I wouldn't trust him with many things, he's kind of a block head" the genie said. They all got on the bird and flew to Mermaid falls.

Once they got there, Bolo and Shantae had been arguing, which had annoyed Ben. Shantae kept arguing that she and Ben could do this on their own, and he said otherwise. The teen hero ran off to scout ahead, "man not the first time I went into the jungle, but this place is pretty creepy" he said.

Just then a figure jumped out of the water next to him, it had been a mermaid.

"Woah there, I mean you no harm, okay?" He said calmly stepping away from the aquatic individual. Only for her to blast him with energized water from her trident. He dodges and a familiar purple pony tail whacks the mermaid away. "Shantae!" Ben said as his genie friend whipped the mermaid more.

He turned his hands into Heat Blast's "okay ya fish lady, knock it off with the trident or you're fish fry" he threatened. She then jumped into the water, "thanks for the save" he said as they ran through the jungle. They then came up to some ruins "look at that, I'm guessing lost civilization" Ben said as he walked through.

All of a sudden more mermaids appeared along with some crabs. "I'll handle the ones on the left you handle the right" Ben said cracking is knuckles. "Deal" the genie replied, Ben had went Full Omni and turned his chest into Terraspin's.

He blew all the mermaids on his side away, Shantae had whipped one mermaid with her hair and swung her around like a flail knocking the rest back. "Looks like we're both evenly matched" she said, "maybe, also where did Bolo go!" Ben asked. "Oh he ran off after I said something about maidens being just women, like I said block head" she replied.

They had climbed to the other side of the falls to see girls in cages. Presumably the girls the distressed one back at scuttle town had been worried about. "Found the girls" Ben said as their cages started moving into the falls, "come on we've got to fallow them" Shantae said.

When hey got inside the falls they saw a whole factory that was taking the captured girls on conveyor belts. "Hold on we'll save you" Omni said changing his legs into XLR8's and grabbing Shantae bridal style. "Time to put the pedal to the medal" he said running along the walls and jumping from the equipment.

Inside they saw multiple lizard men like creatures, they seemed to be working there. When they saw the two they immediately attacked, Shantae usually avoided them by turning into a monkey and jumping over them while Ben used predator and charged them with Crabdozer's powers.

Another thing they noticed was that the captured girls had small fish like creatures latching onto their legs. And made them look like mermaids, "please tell me you have other forms?" Ben asked as Omni. Currently tired of how durable and resilient these lizard men were, "oh yeah I do" Shamtae said turning into an elephant. "Incoming" she warned charging through the lizard men.

Ben jumped out of the way to let the genie turned pachyderm stomp through the enemies. "Remind me never to make you mad" Ben said, they fallowed the girls who were then put into metal canisters. "I've got a majorly bad feeling" Ben said then accidentally slipped on a conveyor belt and grabbed Shantae and both rolled down the conveyor belt.

They had found their way out of the factory and back outside only to have to dodge multiple canisters that had the non mermaid girls in them and the lizard men. "Quick grab onto me" Ben called out, the half genie did as told and he grew Cannon Bolt's armor and rolled down.

Jumping over the canisters and running over the reptiles, "ahhh, just like trampling through doctor Animo's experiments" he said. Once they reached the bottom the alien had released a very dizzy Shantae "why is the world spinning?" She asked.

"Sorry Cannon Bolt has that affect" Ben apologized, a canister then hit him on the head, not that he could feel it. Cannon Bolt armor remember? And on contact the containment unit broke open. To release Bolo, who had been equally dizzy, "Bolo quit messing around" Shamtae said.

The only response he could make was a little moan, "counterfeit mermaids?" The half genie inquired. "Can't you see what's going on here?" She added, "nope not really, mind explaining?" Ben asked. "Oh right another world, any ways, someone's been turning bog-standard cute girls into Phony Fish-Folk" Shantae explained.

"But why though?" The alien asked again, "they were put into canisters then rolled down here, but for what reason, who's behind all this?". "That's what we're gonna find out" Shantae said, "I'm gonna be sick" Bolo said. "I know seeing this makes me sick also" the half genie added, "nope pretty sure he meant from the motion sickness" Ben said as the two ran/rolled.

On coming to a bridge thy saw a lizard person with a large metal helmet, "TECHNO BARON!" Shantae yelled. "Another one of these lizard things?" Ben inquired. "ARGrrrrrgh lost count again" the reptile replied irritably, "how dares disturbs me?" "I DID!!! ME AND MY NEW PARTNER BEN HERE SAW YOUR COUNTERFEIT MERMAID FACTORY AND FAKE MERMAIDS!!!" Shantae yelled.

"Now prepare for a major butt kicking, because your going in your cans" Ben said turning his main arms into Four Arm's and growing two extra arms. "No matter, you'll never get out of this place alive, have fun sleeping with the fishes" Techno Baron said walking off. "Hey come back here!" Ben said then all of a sudden a giant mermaid rose out of the water, chained to restraints.

"Holy mackerel!!!" Shantae yelled, "no wonder the fish folk have been attacking, that baron Guy's got their queen hostage" Ben said. The alien then grew to Humungosaur's full height "no worries your highness, I'll get you out" Ben said tearing the chains apart.

Shantae helped by breaking the locks on the bars. After Ben ripped off the sixth chain the mermaid was free. However she was a little ticked and attacked them out of stress "we've gotta snap her out of it" Ben said then grew to Way Big size. "I didn't have to do this your highness but you left me with no choice" he said.

The mermaid queen blasted him with lightning to which he absorbed with Feed Back's antennae. "Thanks for the charge up, now take this" Ben then turned his arms into Chromastone's and blasted her with full force. She shrugged it off, " I may look out above rather than below" the alien warned.

The aquatic queen had been confused until something large and heavy landed on the jewel on her head. She knocked out from Shantae elephant's sheer weight and sank underwater.

Later on the ladies were free, "Techno Baron, you sick? Sick fiend, you were selling fake mermaids as canned monster chow" Shantae yelled. Ben had thrown up a little in his mouth, "gross, and this is coming from the guy who's fought off aliens invading earth" he said.

Techno Baron had gone on about supply and demand, "it's just good business" he said, "WE'LL SHOW YOU GOOD BUISNESS!!!!" Ben and Shantae said. The genie whipped him with her hair while the shapeshifter had launched him a far distance by punching him with Armadrillo's arm.

The mermaids then rose from the water, now calm and gratifying the two on their work saving their queen. "So the mermaids weren't the ones behind this after all" Bolo said, "looks like I owe you all an apology, I hope you can forgive me" Shantae said. She said something about them being vein, a few had gathered around Ben, and trying to kiss him. Along with the young maidens they meant to rescue in the first place.

"Hey come on you don't owe me that much, it's fine" he said trying to get away. "Why's Ben a hit with the ladies?" Bolo asked, "so many reasons Bolo, so many" the half genie said. She too, like the mermaids and girls, had hearts in her eyes looking at Ben.


End file.
